


The Fifty-fifth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [55]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Fifty-fifth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Fifty-fifth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"Hey Jim, wanna hear a joke?" Blair started talking the minute he came in the door. Jim obligingly muted the television. "Sure, what is it, babe?" 

"Okay, it goes like this. 'Mahatma Ghandi walked barefoot everywhere, and as a result his feet became quite thick and hard. And as we all know, he was a spiritual person. Even when he was not on a hunger strike, he ate little and became quite thin and frail. Furthermore, due to his diet, he often suffered from bad breath. 

"Therefore, he became known as a. . . <and you can't hit me, man...>

#  .

#  .

....'a super callused fragile mystic plagued with halitosis. . . . .!'"

"Aw c'mon Jim, I said not to hit me..." 

"Pillows don't really count, Chief." Jim stood and began to stalk Blair, gathering a few more cushions from the couch. Blair promptly fled up the stairs. Jim nodded in satisfaction, dropped the cushions, and followed. 

-end- 

Trilly  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Chief...?" 

"...egbok... egbok... Huh? Oh, what's up, Jim?" 

"What are you doing down there?" 

"Meditating. How come? Am I bothering you with the pink lamp?" 

"No, not specifically. What's the new mantra?" 

"Mantra? Oh, the Egbok one? It's from a friend in LA. It's an acronym for Everything's Gonna Be OK." 

"Hmph. LA. Never mind." <sound of covers being rustled>

"G'night, Jim." <gleam in his eye as he imagines Jim and bed....> "I Will Respect My Friend's Personal Space. That's iwrmfps. I-warm-fips, iwarmfips, iwarmfips...." 

-the end- 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: (Let's see if this works. alt.callahans is a social newsgroup loosely based on Spider Robinson's series of stories about Callahan's Bar and operating on the motto "shared pain is lessened, shared joy is doubled". It's also common to post in third person.) 

* * *

Blair didn't know why it had been a slow week, but he was grateful. For a change, he had a chance to play around on the internet, and he was having fun. A part of him enjoyed the irony that a tool for the Department of Defense had been turned into a near playground for academics of all disciplines. He skimmed through [soc.culture.micronesia](http://soc.culture.micronesia)/, and learned about a great new article on cargo cults, thumbed through [rec.humor.funny](http://rec.humor.funny)/ and found a list of Egyptian jokes to forward to a friend at UCLA, and then decided to make one last post before logging off. 

To: alt.callahans  
From: sandburg@cascade.edu  
Subject: TOAST:Unadmittable Love 

The Guppy walks into the building and heads over to the bar. 

"The usual, Mike." 

"Got to make it a challenge, do you?" Mike grins as he rummages under the bar for a bottle. "Do you know how hard it is to get this through Algerian customs. They don't even like to admit they brew anything alcoholic. But I do like a challenge." He carefully pours The Guppy half a glass of blue liquid. The Guppy takes the glass and walks across the room to a huge fireplace and offers up a toast. 

"To unadmittable love." As is the custom of the place, The Guppy downs his drink and then sends the glass crashing into the fireplace. "About a year ago, I met up with this guy. All platonic, you understand, I helped him out with some of his problems, and he let me move in with him when the aquarium blew up. He grew to be my best friend, and we've helped each other out of some weird situations. Somewhere along the line, I fell in love with him in a decidedly non-platonic fashion. 

Now I've never really fallen for a guy before, but I'm flexible. I mean, it's the person, not the plumbing. But, this guy, well, he seems to be as straight as they come. And he still has these problems that I help him with. I feel like I can't do or say anything that would drive him away from me because he needs me. And I think that I'm starting to need to have him around too. So I can't do anything that would jeopardize what we've already got, and I cope by dating anything female within shouting distance of campus. 

I realize there's no easy answer to my problem, but sometimes it's nice just to be able to talk about it, admit something is there. So thanks for letting me vent." With that, The Guppy walks away from the fireplace and starts to look for a game of cards. 

finis 

Jill  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"Chief, you know I'll go with you to the ends of the earth, but do we have to wear the traditional dress of EVERY country we vacation in?" 

"Don't tell me you're wimping out on me now. I said I'd let you drive the rental car if you promised me that a) we wouldn't get into any car chases and b) you'd play along." 

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me we were going to Scotland. C'mon, it's the middle of winter. Who in their right minds is going to wear a kilt in this weather?" 

<<Blair emerges from bathroom, Jim's jaw drops dramatically.>>

"I would, Jim." 

"You wearing anything under there, Chief?" 

"Come find out for yourself." 

\--end-- 

Michelle W.  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: Cliche?? 

"Too _cool_!" 

The exited tones of his lover's voice always catching his ear, Jim put down the paper and turned around, leaning one arm over the back of the couch to look at Blair. The smile on Blair's face finding an echo on his own. Looking at the screen of his laptop, Blair was practically bouncing in his chair. The look of 'fingers itching to type' on his face. 

"What's up, Chief?" 

"Oh! Jim." Realizing he'd interrupted Jim's little bit of time-with-my-paper, the anthropologist almost looked guilty. And then tossed the incipient guilt away. Too excited to spend much time on anything negative. "It's one of the people on my list, y'know, the 'Watchman' one?...Well, she's got this great idea for a _board-game_...like Monopoly, but _better_. This one's about all our favorite couples..." 

"You mean our 'favorite' couples?" Jim interrupted. A smirk in his voice. Knowing full well the kind of couples his partner was talking about. 

Giving Jim a look that said he knew _exactly_ what kind of couples they were both talking about, Blair kept on. Treating Jim's interruption as an opportunity to take a deep breath. 

"Yeah. _Our_ kinda couples." Smiling wider at his love, the younger man continued. "Anyway, she needs ideas on how to get 'em together. You know...cliche`s. Like one is really hurt, and the other one admits how he really feels. Or, they get really high on drugs...or...or stuff like that." Looking suddenly sad, the younger man stopped. 

"So...what's wrong?" 

"I can't think of any ideas that probably haven't already been done." 

Absolute astonishment on his face, Jim just looked at his better half. 

"What do you _mean_ , you can't think of anything. Jeez, Chief...just tell her how _we_ finally got together!" 

Eyebrows drawing together, Blair looked confused. "Whaddya mean? _We_ came together out of a vast array of undiscovered and subconscious feelings and predisposed Sentinel and Guide ..." 

Giving up on interrupting his brilliant lover's verbal thesis on the latent and fated development of the romantic and working relationship of a certain Sentinel and his Guide, Jim pushed himself up off of the couch and walked to the kitchen...letting his mate's words flow around him...nodding at the appropriate times, but not really listening to the exact words anymore. Going for the more direct route to prove his point. 

Turning on the water, he acted like he was washing his hands...smiling not really to himself as he noticed Blair didn't see that his hands hadn't come anywhere near a towel. 

Walking back toward the living room, he stopped behind his focused partner, still not-listening to the words that continued to come out of Blair's mouth. 

Leaning down until his lips were right behind Blair's ear, he whispered. Keeping his hands behind him until the right moment. 

"Ya know, Sandburg...you're the most brilliant man I know...but _sometimes_..." 

Acting before Blair could turn around, Jim stuck both wet hands on either side of Blair's neck...the ponytail his mate's hair was tugged back into helping considerably. A high yelp told him he'd gotten his point across. 

Pulling his hands back, Jim stood with his now mostly dry hands tucked to his sides, arms crossed in front of his chest and a wide grin on his face as Blair launched himself out of his chair and faced him. 

"What was _that_ for, man??!" 

Grinning wider, Jim looked at his partner. "All that stuff may be _why_ we got together, Chief...but you needed to remember _how_..." 

Looking into the dark blue eyes of his lover, Jim saw the show go by. The water cooling on Blair's neck taking him back to the one day two years ago when Cascade had blessed the always cold young man with a day in the 90's. On the one day that Blair needed it to be anything but _hot_. A day that combined a long commute in an un-airconditioned car packed with people with a full day of lectures in an un-airconditioned building with a return trip twice as long due to road construction with a water main break on Prospect. By the time the grad-student had made it home to the loft, all he'd been thinking of was cooling his overheated body down in a nice long shower. Not even caring if the hot water tank even worked. And when Jim had told him about the no water, no shower deal...he'd been as close to just giving up as the older man had ever seen him. Heat exhaustion just a few short steps away. 

That was when Jim had wrapped one arm around his Guide, and basically hefted him over to the sink...opening bottles of unchilled water and dumping into the sink...cupping handfuls over the younger man's head, and then his neck, then under his arms...finally having to basically strip Blair and rub towels of lukewarm water over any place he could reach. Sensing when his partner's temperature began to even out...and Blair's attention on the hands just over his femoral arteries became something more than gratitude. 

Much more. 

"Oh... _yeah_ " The smile on Blair's face telling Jim all he needed to know. 

" _Yeah_ , babe. Tell her _that_ part." 

Reaching over to his laptop, Blair turned it off. Saving the email he wanted to reply to. Keeping his eyes on Jim's face the whole time. Taking a now dry hand in his as he turned toward the stairs to the highest room in the loft. 

"Later, Jim. Right now...I wanna do some more 'memory' work..." 

And laughed. As his mate almost beat him up the stairs. 

-fini- 

Carole W  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

For once Blair was the one to overhear something instead of Jim. The girl was sitting among her friends in some of the campus lounge chairs, secure in numbers, loudly proclaiming her views on the male species. 

"....well you _know_ anybody driving a super-loud car or one of those big trucks is compensating for something, right?" She giggled, pleased with her humor. 

Blair couldn't resist walking over to slip into the discussion. He laughed politely along with the group of girls; then his gaze was caught by Jim's truck pulling into the lot visible through the lounge window. He'd called Jim and let him know where to find him after office hours. He gestured to the girl to catch her attention, then pointed out Jim's truck as he pulled it into a slot in the nearest row of spaces. 

"A truck like that? That size?" 

She glanced as Jim climbed out, slammed the door and pocketed the keys. Jim crossed the lawn toward the building, looking exceptionally good to Blair in his snug jeans and zipped-up coat. 

"Yeah, about like that..." 

Blair gave a thoughtful nod. "Compensating for something he's 'lacking', huh? With a vehicle...hey, I wonder if there's a dissertation in that!" The girls all laughed again, then hastily stifled it when Jim entered the room and made a beeline for his lover. Jim was a little reticent still about public affection, but Blair immediately slipped an arm around his waist and snuggled up. He kept one eye on the ringleader of the girls as she pinked. Blair waved good- bye and turned Jim around with his hold on his waist, walking him toward the door. Nearly to the door, he turned back and just said, "No. He's not." 

-end- 

Trilly  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"It'll be in the _other_ hotel, whatever it is," Blair grumbled, stuffing a few more flannel shirts into the suitcase. "No matter _where_ I'm going to be, whatever panel I'm on will be in the _other_ hotel." 

Jim appeared in Blair's office. "The 'other hotel'?" 

Blair accepted the shaving kit Jim handed to him and kept packing without breaking pace. "Portland's got these two hotels on the Willamette River, one on either side of 101. Red Lion Jantzen Beach, Red Lion Columbia River. The World Anthropology Conference is being held in both hotels to accommodate everybody. The events are scheduled for both hotels. The hotels are a 10-minute walk from each other. What do you want to bet that no matter which hotel I'm in at any given time, I'm late for a conference in the _other_ hotel?" 

"With a 50% chance of error?" Jim watched Blair pack for a while, still grumbling and bitching a mile a minute. "Considering the 75% chance that you'd get on the _safe_ elevator in Wilkinson Tower, Chief, I'll hazard a guess that you're going to get a lot of walking done this week." 

Grumble. Bitch. Yatter. Pack pack pack. 

"It'll be good for you -- get some of that tension out of you. At least _one_ of us will have an outlet for tension." 

"Hit the gym, Jim," Sandburg snapped, still not looking behind him as he tossed a white sock over his shoulder. "How did _this_ get in my laundry?" 

Jim caught the offending article. He didn't say anything. Blair always turned into a spiny sea urchin just before one of these anthro get-togethers. 

"All right, all right," Blair said, exasperated. "One call, Jim. Wednesday night. I'll make _one_ good 976 phone call when we're both in bed." 

"Looking forward to it," Jim said solemnly, then leaned over and planted a kiss to Blair's cheek before retreating. "Don't party too hard." 

-finis- 

Jane M  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Damn!" Blair cursed as he fast forwarded through the video tape. "Oh man!" 

"What's wrong, Sandburg?" Jim asked, as he watched Blair moan in frustration. /want to make you moan in my bed/ 

"I was trying to record a show - and I never checked the tape after I taped. Thing is, the vcr didn't record it! I need these....." Blair stared at the blue screen on the tv. /I need him - why is he so good looking?/ 

"You need them?" Jim asked softly. 

"Not as much as I need _you_ , but yeah," Blair said absentmindedly, his hands busy at the vcr. 

"Say whaaat?" Jim stared, his breath tight in his chest. 

"Oh, man - did I say what I think I said?" Blair stared back at Jim. 

"Yeah......" Jim said softly, visions of naked Blair in his bed. 

"Oh." 

The two men stared at each other, then both grinned, lunging for the other, rolling against each other, landing hard on the floor, Jim on bottom, Blair straddling him. "Remember this position, Jim," Blair said softly before he bent to kiss the older man. 

\--end-- 

Bast  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"What's going on in here, Chief?" 

"Just a little preventative hair maintenance." Blair looked up absently from the cup of hot water he held in his hand. 

"Hmm? What do you have there?" 

"It's hot oil. Gotta get those split ends before they get me, you know?" 

"Need some help?" 

"Sure, lover. And if there's any oil left over, I have some ideas...." 

<<chuckle>> "I'll bet you do!" 

<end>

Angie T.  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

"Damn it!" 

"What's the matter, Jim?" 

"I found this applet that I thought would look really good on my site. It takes pictures and spins them around like a carousel. I copied it and put it up on my page but now it won't work! " 

"I wish I could help you, man, but I'm running late. We still on for tonight?" 

"Of course." <<grin>>

"Great!! I claim top!" 

"We'll see about that!" <<kiss>>

<end>

Angie T.  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: (Warning! Danger, Will Robinson! Smarm alert!) 

Jim eased through the door, gun drawn, to find Blair tied in a chair, the only occupant of the back room. So, all suspects caught and all hostages released, save one. "Blair, you all right?" 

Blair nodded, wordlessly. 

Walking over to the chair, Jim knelt in front of Blair to release his bonds. He untied first one ankle, then the other, careful not to touch. The constraint between them was palpable. Words flung in anger, each a barb, piercing the heart. Words that had created a gulf between them. Jim raised up and went to the back of the chair, again, carefully untying Blair's bound hands. Painstakingly, refraining from touch, he would take Blair's word and never touch again. Without a word spoken between them, Jim rose and turned on his heel to walk away. 

"Jim?" The word was filled with such longing and pain, Jim froze in mid-stride. He held himself very still, not trusting, not wanting to open himself to pain again. "Jim?" The word was a plea now, an urgent request. Jim found himself responding and turned to look at Blair. "Please give me a hand up...my legs...they've gone to sleep." There was more to it than that. It was an open appeal to Jim, an entreaty. Blair raised his hands up and Jim found himself reaching out, reaching out across the gulf, the chasm that had separated them for so long. Their hands clasped and Jim brought Blair to his feet. Blair swayed a minute, regaining his balance. Their eyes met for a long moment. "Thanks par... uh, sorry, I guess I don't have that right anymore..." Something stirred in Jim's heart, a brief flicker that slowly grew and kindled. A small, tentative smile appeared on Blair's face, and an equally responsive smile curled Jim's lips. Slowly, Jim drew Blair closer and reached out and gently touched him on the cheek, and then the hair, fingering the short curls. Blair closed his eyes, murmuring, "I'm sorry, Jim, so damned sorry!" His voice was husky with emotion. 

"Shush, Chief, it doesn't matter. It's over, and we're here, together, now." 

The icy coldness slowly melted from their hearts, freeing the organs to beat again, together, in rhythm. And softly, ever so softly, they embraced, taking special care with their reborn trust and love. Gently holding this fragile relationship in their arms, they caressed and soothed away the fear and hurt and loneliness they had inflicted on one another, carefully paving the way for a new found love and tenderness. 

-fini- 

Kari  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

"What's wrong, Chief?" Jim watched as Blair flopped on the couch, crossed his arms and scowled at the darkened television screen. 

"Power's out." The younger man didn't look up his partner, just sighed heavily and poked his lower lip out. 

"Yeah, Sandburg, I'm aware of that." Jim glanced at the candles scattered on various surfaces around the loft. "What's your point?" 

"My _point_ , Jim, is that I wanted to watch something on television. It was continued from last week but now the power is out and I am not gonna be able to find out what happened. It just sucks!" 

The big man tried valiantly to hide a grin as Blair huffed and continued to scowl blackly in the direction of the silent TV. He moved to sit on the coffee table in front of his Guide and studied his expression. 

"You know Chief, you're sexy when you pout." This time the grin won and he smiled broadly. 

"Don't try to cheer me up, Jim. I'm pissed." Blair tried to maintain his anger but it was difficult with Jim sprawled on the coffee table in front of him, an inviting smile on his face and a growing bulge between his legs. 

"I can think of better uses for you to put that mouth to than pouting over some television show." Blair watched, mesmerized, as one of Jim's fingers traced the shape of the erection trapped behind faded blue jeans. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"What have you got in mind, Detective Ellison?" Blair's hands moved of their own accord and joined Jim's in stroking the cloth-covered flesh. He smiled when Jim moaned softly. 

"Why don't you come over here and find out, Professor Sandburg." Jim turned his hand, grasped Blair's wrist and tugged him off the couch so that he was kneeling between the big man's thighs. 

<Much later>

"MMmmmmmmmm. Love you, Jim." 

"Love you too, Chief." Jim settled his guide's naked body closer to his own and wrapped his arms more securely around his love's chest. 

"Don't think that just because we had hot monkey-love that I've forgotten that I am pissed about missing my show." Blair grinned at the amused snort that stirred his hair and ducked down slightly to kiss one the the arms that held him so tightly. 

"I won't forget, babe. In fact, I have a suggestion. It won't make up for missing your show, but why don't you ask some of your list-sibs to tell you what happened?" 

"Good idea. Hey, wanna go again?" Blair wiggled his ass against the other man and moaned softly at the renewed hardness he felt pressing against him. 

"Only if I get to top, Sandburg," Jim growled softly. 

"Deal, man. Deal." 

\--End-- 

Hope  


* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits File #55.

 


End file.
